


i need you all night, i'm levitating

by pileas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, First Time, Fluff, Implied Switching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, They're cute, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pileas/pseuds/pileas
Summary: "i don't care baby, it doesn't matter if you're experienced or not.""really?" hyunjin is like a big puppy, he looks a him with his puppy eyes and small pout and minho melts."really."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 207





	i need you all night, i'm levitating

"fuck, you're so hot"

hyunjin giggles and shifts on minho's lap. he kisses minho again and again. his hands are tangled in his brown hair, minho's hands are wrapped around his waist. they giggle and laugh and kiss and moan when hyunjin presses his ass harder onto minho's crotch.

"don't get too excited, we're in public cinema's parking lot." minho steadies his hips and pulls away a little.

"wanna smoke."

"i don't have weed on me, jin"

"not weed, dummy. i wouldn't let you drive high, thank you very much! i want a cig."

minho kisses hyunjin one last time, before pushing him off his lap.

they sit on the edge of a crosswalk. minho hands him a package and lights up a match. he brings it to hyunjin, so he can light up the cigarette.

"you don't wanna smoke?" hyunjin asks while blowing the smoke into his face. minho scrunches his face and laughs hearing hyunjin's small giggle.

"no, i only smoke when i drink," he says while looking up at the night sky. he wishes he could see stars. in moments like this, he wishes they were living in the small town where nightsky isn't so depressing. "and after fucking." he adds and hears hyunjin's snicker.

"we haven't done it, yet."

"what?" he lifts his eyebrow looking at hyunjin's side profile. he is so pretty. looks so pretty with his too long black hair and plumpy lips.

"fucking" hyunjin says and looks at him. "we haven't fucked. but you wanna, right?"

minho hums. it was their third date, but they were messing around with each other for a month before hyunjin finally asked him out. messing around meant making out after their weekly dance practices. on their fourth time, hyunjin started humping his leg before he stopped and asked him out properly.

he's experienced and hyunjin is aware of it, but he didn't push. he wants it to be more of hyunjin's decision when they're gonna do it.

hyunjin looks a little nervous, waiting for his answer.

"of course i want to, look at you, jin. but we can wait you know, i didn't agree to dates just to get into your pants. you know that, right?" hyunjin smiles at him, like he passed the test, and finishes his cig. minho grabs his other hand into his and they sit like that, both in their own thoughts.

hyunjin's quiet for a few minutes.

"i wanna do it,too. it's just, that...um,"

"you can say it, you know i won't judge,"

hyunjin finally looks at him, his bottom lip looks so red, minho wants to suck on it.

"i've never done it with a guy," minho's eyes widen a little, but he stays quiet, wanting hyunjin to finish. "and like yes i know you've seen me on all those college parties making out with probably every gay guy in our uni." minho laughs. oh yes, he have seen hwang hyunjin making out a lot. "i've even made out with your friend, which is embarrassing now."

"chan said you're like the best kisser ever by the way and i agree, baby"

"chan should have told me he has a girlfriend, before letting me hump him like a dog." minho laughs.

"they're open, you know it. i don't get it, either. but they make it work or whatever."

"i still felt like shit when i found out. whatever. enough of chan. so yes, all i ever did with those guys are handjobs, cause i don't think it's safe to put your mouth on some of their dicks." he is rambling. hyunjin does it a lot. minho finds it cute.

"i don't care baby, it doesn't matter if you're experienced or not."

"really?" hyunjin is like a big puppy, he looks a him with his puppy eyes and small pout and minho melts.

"really"

"i had sex before, but with a girl. oh! i don't even know that three dates in, are you into girls?"

minho squeezes his hand. "no, i'm not. i'm gay."

hyunjin kisses his cheek and lets his head land on minho's shoulder. their squeezed hands resting on his thigh.

"i am. into girls, i mean. they're nice. i'm bi. it's okay with you, right?" he looks up at him.

"why wouldn't it be? yes, baby. i don't care if you're bi or gay. you're not straight and that's all i care about."

hyunjin smiles again. "you're the best."

"i've never even kissed a girl, is it different?"

hyunjin hums, thinking about it.

"i mean yeah, it is. i kissed a lot of them in highschool. there wasn't many occassions to kiss boys there and i was always too scared to get on apps. maybe that's why i would just make out with anyone when i started uni."

"i get that, i was in a closet in high school, so uni, and going to gay bars, and getting on grind was all i did in my first year." hyunjin hums in understanding.

"it's so nice talking to you. thank you for taking me out, today. the movie was nice."

and minho smiles. he hasn't felt that in a while. after his relationship during second year, he stopped dating for months. but then hwang hyunjin showed up with his long legs, shiny eyes and loud giggles.

and minho can see himself falling in love with him.

"of course, now i know that you devour caramel popcorn like an hungry animal." hyunjin shoves him lightly. "wanna come over?"

hyunjin nods and gives him a long kiss that tastes like cigarette.

*

he has hyunjin pressed to the wall of his small living room the moment they step into the flat. he hears his surprise in a long, messy kiss. tounges out, mouths open, licking everywhere. he feels hyunjin's big hand grabbing harshly his ass.

then they hear a long sigh that doesn't belong to any of them.

"so you two are into being watched? i didn't expect less." changbin says from his place on the couch, laptop on his lap.

hyunjin laughs and hides his face in minho's neck.

"hi hyung" hyunjin says and waves at him.

"hi hyunjin, i knew you two would fit perfectly together, both freaks."

"hyung," hyunjin whines and changbin just shrugs.

minho takes his hand and leads them to his bedroom, showing changbin tounge on their way out.

hyunjin looks around his room. "it's so clean, exactly how i imagined your room to look like." it's a room, with white furnishing, and bed that can fit two people comfortably.

hyunjin sits on his bed, while he takes off his jacket. then he comes to him, taking his face in his hands. he lets his fingers to touch the smooth skin on his cheeks.

"we don't have to do anything, baby. we can just cuddle." despite hyunjin being confident and open with what he wants, minho still sees how nervous he is.

"no, i want it. if you want it."

"of course i want it. i wanted it since you kissed me all sweaty after our practice."

hyunjin hides his face.

"i still have no idea how i had confidence to do that, but you looked so good and i was pinning for months, so i just went for it."

"i'm happy you did," this time their kiss is slow. minho sets a slow pace. he doesn't want hyunjin's first time to be fast and messy. he breaks it off after awhile, they still need to talk about a few things.

"we should have a safe word. if you tell me to stop i will, but we should still have a word, okay?"

hyunjin nods, bitting his bottom lip.

"okay, choose it then," minho says, grabbing hyunjin's hands into his and squeezing them.

"lolipop" minho laughs and pecks his lips.

"okay, perfect. now, tell me how you wanna do it. we're gonna do whatever you want."

hyunjin's eyes get big, as he thinks about it. he squeezes minho's hands and the older smiles a little. he finds everything about hyunjin endearing.

"i-i...i want you to top," he says, while looking shyly at minho. "but since you're not aganist it, i can fuck you in the morning." hyunjin giggles. minho chuckles. god, hyunjin is going to kill him. the warm feeling in his chest spreads all over his body. and minho knows he's gone.

"oh, i can't wait." he comes closer to hyunjin. "one last thing, i know it's kinda of embarrassing, but if you want you can use our bathroom."

hyunjin looks down, giggling. "i cleaned myself. before our date." his head lands on minho's shoulder. minho smirks.

"oh, i think someone came prepared to our date." he strokes hyunjin's hair, his nose still buried in minho's neck.

"i'm not gonna lie, i'd be very, very sad if you just drove me home. and since i share a room, i wouldn't be able to force you to come over,"

minho laughs, throwing his head back.

"god, i like you so much." he feels a light kiss on his neck.

"i like you, too. so much."

he doesn't know when hyunjin climbs on his lap. he kisses him hard, their teeth clashing, but they don't mind. his hands want to be everywhere at once. he slips one under hyunjin's shirt, feeling his smooth skin.

"fuck," hyunjin breathes into his mouth "i thought about it for months, wanna see your cock, hyung." he whines and minho feels his dick hardening in his jeans.

hyunjin may be inexperinced, but he isn't a prude. isn't very shy. he knows what he wants and likes. and it makes minho a little dizzy.

"have you ever touched yourself while thinking about me?"

"yes"

"fuck"

the images of hyunjin touching himself flash before his eyes and he can feel his cock getting harder.

"on the bed." he says and hyunjin slips from his lap without a word. he lays in the middle of his bed, eyes locked on minho. minho stands on his knees above him, admiring hyunjin's long body spread on his bed.

minho takes off his shirt and hyunjin doesn't feel shy about looking at his body.

"like what you see?" minho says and slowly takes off his belt, tossing it on the floor.

"hmm, yeah. i knew you're a gym pig," he licks his plump bottom lip and minho feels like he can cum any minute now. he doesn't take off his pants and hyunjin whines into the kiss they share. "wanna see all of you,"

"you're demanding, huh?" minho attaches himself to his neck, feeling the little hair on his neck, that hyunjin probably missed while shaving.

"yeah, heard it a couple of times."

minho helps him with taking off his button up black shirt. and hyunjin is gorgeous. he has wide shoulders and toned chest and stomach despite whining that he doesn't really hit the gym often. he told him that on the first date and minho offered going together sometime.

"you're gorgeous."

"you aren't that bad yourself."

minho lowers his head and leaves a couple of kisses along hyunjin's happy trail, getting closer to his clothed cock.

"ah, don't tease me," minho looks up at him.

"but, i wanna take it slow, baby." he hears soft whine.

"why?"

"my first time sucked, so i wanna give you the best first time with a guy ever," he says and kisses his bellybutton.

"that's so sweet, but please minho." hyunjin stands up on his elbows and gets closer so their faces are next to each other. "i've had dildos up my ass, just never a real deal, i can handle it."

"fuck, you're literally the hottest inexperienced virgin i've ever fucked," hyunjin giggles into the hard kiss minho presses to his lips.

"so you've fucked a lot of virgins?"

"a few, they don't compare and i haven't even been inside of you."

"good, i like to be the best."

and minho doesn't doubt it. they get rid off each other's pants, minho crooks an eyebrow in question, his fingers grabbing the waistband of hyunjin's boxers.

"you first" minho rolls his eyes, but does as he's told. hyunjin's eyes land on his cock and he gasps. minho's confident in his size. "wanna suck you off." hyunjin whines, his big pleading eyes looking up at him.

"maybe tomorrow, we have lots of time, baby." then minho gets rid off hyunjin's underwear and it's his turn to gasp. hyunjin's cock is so big and thick, that minho needs it in his mouth right now. "look at you, baby. you have no reason to be shy. look at this pretty, dumb cock."

hyunjin's high whines are so loud that he's sure changbin can hear them.

minho lowers his head and licks the head of his cock, hands resting on hyunjin's thighs.

"you waxed, didn't you?"

"yeah, wanted to be pretty for you."

minho feels lightheaded. he wastes no time and takes hyunjin's cock till he hits the back of his throat. hyunjin's moans are loud and _so_ pretty. minho gets impatient, feeling the need to be inside of the boy. he bobs his head, can't get enough of those sweet moans.

he pulls off and reaches into his nightstand to grab lube and condoms. he puts it next on the bed and positions himself above hyunjin. his face is a little flushed, minho's hands get tangled in his messy hair.

they kiss and it's slow again. minho's a little scared, cause it feels so right to kiss hyunjin, it feels so right to touch him, to make him feel good, to be with him.

"how do you usually finger youself?" he whispers.

"like this, with my knees bend,"

"hmm, okay lift your hips."

minho puts a soft cushion under hyunjin's lower back and grabs the lube. "legs up, baby"

hyunjin gasps softly, as minho touches his puckered hole. the first finger slips easily. he feels so tight around his finger. he adds more lube before pushing in the second finger. hyunjin whines as he pushes them in and out.

"good?"

"uhmm, it just...just feels different from when i do it, you know. but, good...so good."

minhos takes his time streatching him. his other hand finds hyunjin's hand and he squeezes it hard. hyunjin is loud. and minho almost laughs thinking about changbin who's probably looking for his headphones right now.

hyunjin squeezes his hand when he adds third finger and minho works carefully on stretching him.

"does it hurt?"

"no, it's hhh, it feels so...but it doesn't hurt, keep going. i want you inside." hyunjin closes his eyes and drops his head on the cushion, as he lets minho work him open.

minho is so painfully hard, he knows he won't last long. he pulls out his fingers watching hyunjin clench around nothing.

he picks up the condom, but hyunjin stops him:"let me put in on you,"

"you know how?" and this time hyunjin rolls his eyes as he sits up.

"hyung, i had a girlfriend for two years in highschool, i know how to put on a condom."

he slips it on minho's hard dick, touching it softly. he kisses minho and comes back to his position on the bed. minho lets him moan into his lips as he pushes slowly into him, feeling every little breath on his face.

it's so hot, being so close to hyunjin, being in him. and as he fucks into him slowly and steady, not being too harsh, he feels hyunjin's hands everywhere. on his back, on his ass, on his stomach. hyunjin's curious hands don't leave him.

hyunjin tugs at his own cock, matching minho's slow, but hard and steady rythm.

"lay on your side," he says after some time and takes him like that, glued to his back, his hips slapping aganist hyunjin's skin. he groans into hyunjin's ear, holding him closely.

"i'm gettin close," hyunjin moans, as his heavy head lands on minho's shoulder.

"me too," he grabs hyunjin's dick with one hand and jerks him off fastly, wanting hyunjin to come. hyunjin's moans get loud and desperate, he feels his ass clenching around him. and he comes with long and loud "hyung," as he spills all over minho's hand and sheets. minho stops moving, not wanting to overwhelm him and brings his hand to his mouth, licking younger's cum. hyunjin watches him with hazy, unfocused eyes. it's salty and bitter, but hyunjin's gaze rewards him that.

he pulls out and takes off the condom.

"come on me," he hears hyunjin's soft, tired voice. "on my stomach, please." minho doesn't waste time and does as he's told. it takes him another minute, but he comes on hyunjin's soft stomach. he admires how beautiful hyunjin looks like that. after a few seconds, his body collapses on hyunjin.

"fuck, i missed it."

hyunjin lifts an eyebrow.

"what?"

"taking someone's virginity," he laughs in the crook of hyunjin's neck.

"fuck off."

hyunjin pushes him off and attaches himself to his side.

"we have to take a shower,"

"no"

"hyunjin"

"no"

"we're gross"

"no, i wanna just sleep, it's late."

"it's 9pm,"

"clean the cum, but can we please shower in the morning?"

"fine"

he reaches for a pack of wet wipes he has in one of his drawers and cleans hyunjin's belly and soft cock.

"i'm gonna go grab some water, you want anything? to eat? tea? anything?"

hyunjin shakes his head. "water's fine, but can i have one of your t-shirts?" he pouts and who is minho to tell him no.

"sure, take anything you like from the second drawer,okay?" he picks up his boxers and t-shirt, and puts on it, before disappearing to the kitchen. changbin is still sitting in their living room, headphones on his head. minho laughs when the elder notices him.

"tell your boyfriend he's the loudest one yet." changbin grumbles as minho takes a bottle of water from their fridge. 

"you can tell him that yourself."

"so he is? your boyfriend?" changbin smirks.

"not officially yet. but, i guess yeah, you could call him that." he says with a smile on his face.

"good, he's a keeper." changbin winks at him.

he finds hyunjin scrolling through his phone, laying on his stomach. he's in one of minho's oversized t-shirts. when he looks up and smiles, minho can't help but return the smile.

minho's bed fits them perfectly. hyunjin's a cuddler, as expected. minho's hand finds itself in his silk hair, playing with the long hair on his nape.

"hyunjin," the boy hums, "be my boyfriend?"

the big smile that spreads all over his face was worth everything.

"sure," he giggles. " _boyfriend"_

they kiss for so long, minho's lips go numb.

"just so we're on the same page. i'm not into polyamory like chan." hyunjin says breaking off the long kiss.

minho laughs and drops a kiss on his nose.

"me too, baby. don't worry."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just kinda horny, gonna be honest with you here.


End file.
